Many biomedical applications rely on high-throughput assays of samples combined with one or more reagents in droplets. For example, in both research and clinical applications, high-throughput genetic tests using target-specific reagents are able to provide information about samples in drug discovery, biomarker discovery, and clinical diagnostics, among others.
Improved devices and methods for producing droplets would be beneficial.